Jaehee's Route – Our Date
by Neru-n
Summary: A day out with Jaehee! What are the plans for the date?


**A/N: SPOILER CONTENT - 5%? (** **Point is, you wont know it's a spoiler even if it is. So just read on!)**

 **Extra(s) for those playing MM: In Jaehee's route, you can actually get a lot of hourglasses as compared to the other routes in my opinion. So if you want to earn some, you can try her route!**

 **I usually write someone's route after I finish them, but as for Jaehee, I think I got too excited doing her route so I'll just settle with this. I'd say more about this fanfic but I think I'll just let it rest.**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Jaehee!"

Today, I'm going to go out with Jaehee on a date. We finally decided to do everything that we promised each other before the party. She's got the day off too, so we're going to have lots of fun!

"Sorry, did you wait long?" I asked as I finally reached her.

"No, not at all," she smiled. "In fact I was here earlier than promised because I was too excited to see you again. You look nice in that dress."

I blushed. "R-Really? You look great too! It's nice to see you in casual wear once in a while. And looks like you've gotten enough sleep too, after finishing all that work."

I could see that Jaehee was really happy to be free from all the work – at least for now.

"Shall we go?" Jaehee offered a hand and I took it.

I nodded in reply. None of us had a best friend before, so the both of us are really looking forward to this date. As planned, we entered Dunking Coffee and sat down comfortably at the cushioned seats.

Jaehee ordered casually for the both of us like she's been here so many times and is familiar with the place. She probably has the menu memorized.

"I'm so glad to be able to come here with you today! The aroma of the coffee indeed smells different when you're here with your favourite person."

I like talking with Jaehee. She keeps going on and on about her favourite things and you could just listen to her for hours talking about it. She'll seem very passionate towards it and have twinkles in her eyes. It's a very beautiful sight.

Our orders soon arrived and we continue to chat over coffee.

I take a sip of it from the mug and was instantly surprised at the mild taste. "It's tasty!"

"Right? According to my research, they make the best coffee. Oh, since I know the staff here, shall I brew you a cup?" Jaehee asked, but she was already standing up.

"Sure!"

"Then I'll be right back," she was already leaving the table.

I continue the savour the drink, taking sip by sip and enjoying it slowly.

Jaehee returned with a cup, serving me like a waitress. "Wow, you even know how to do latte art now…! I'm surprised."

She smiled warmly at me. "Go on, try it. I hope it's nice since I put my heart and soul into my lessons to make you this cup. I practiced regularly."

I took a sip with anticipation. True enough, it was promising. It was even better than what I have tasted earlier, something in it that was different. Maybe it was a cup filled with love?

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Jaehee smiled sincerely as she took her seat.

I'm definitely enjoying my time here with her and I'm sure the rest of the date will be even better.

We spent some time at the café before heading for our next stop.

* * *

"What should we get?" I asked Jaehee. We were out shopping for gifts. We intended to give each other one, and some for the RFA members.

"Let's start with Mr. Han. I'm sure the best thing to get him is a necktie," Jaehee stated confidently. I let out a little laugh. She's the perfect assistant.

We quickly got that out of the way, then thought about the rest of the members.

"As for Yoosung, it has got to be something to do with LOLOL… how about the expansion pack? I'm sure he'll be able to get a rare armour with that!" I suggested.

"Great idea," Jaehee agreed. So we did visit some game shops and managed to buy it.

Next… Zen. Of course, we fangirls could get his merchandises, but what can we get him?

I thought long and hard about his personality. He's allergic to cats, so definitely nothing to do with that. A narcissist.

That's it!

"Hey Jaehee," I paused. She looked at me in confusion. "This might sound odd but… why don't we get a mirror for Zen?"

Jaehee was taken aback for a moment, before recollecting herself.

"That… is surprisingly a good gift," she said as though she can't believe that she's agreeing to that statement, but she did.

I laughed at hear reaction.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute, Jaehee. Hahaha!"

She couldn't understand why I was laughing, but she decided to let it go anyway. "Then let's go."

In the end, we got a full body mirror Zen. It was a funny gift, but it fits him well anyway, so I guess it's fine.

We also got a new pair of shades for V. It was funny trying on those with different shapes and sizes, thinking what would suit him best. We couldn't decide, so we got him square ones to troll him.

"We've done so much shopping, it's tiring. And we haven't thought of anything for Seven yet," I sank into a bench. We were resting before we continued our shopping.

"He seem to have everything in his life that he wants," Jaehee agreed.

I took out Jaehee's gift from my bag and gave her. "Here, my present."

A surprised look was on her face. "Why are you giving it to me now? What –"

She paused for a moment, before realising. "Is this the limited edition coffee beans?! Where did you get it?" She couldn't help her excitement and joy.

I put a finger on my lips. "It's a secret! But I want to give it to you now because you should know that you're special. Anyway, it doesn't end there."

I handed Jaehee a premium spa ticket that has no expiration date. "Here, you ought to get some rest and relax! I hope you'll continue to be happy."

"I… I am. Thank you!" Jaehee was almost crying. "I don't know how to thank you enough. You mean so much to me, and just receiving what I really needed… I'm so touched."

I pulled Jaehee for a hug. "I'm glad you like it."

"Since we're exchanging gifts now, I guess I should give you yours too," Jaehee said as she took out a pink muffler and wrapped it around my neck.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, it took me some time, but I managed it somehow."

I was amazed. "Thank you, Jaehee! For doing this for me. For thinking of me eventhough you're so busy. I love it. I'll cherish it and wear it often."

"It's nothing compared to what you have done for me, but I really hope we can continue to be good friends," she smiled. "The weather is especially cold now and I see that you haven't got one, so I'm glad I chose this."

I peck Jaehee's cheeks as a thank you gesture. "Then shall we go get Seven's gift?"

"Yeah, let's."

After looking at many stores, we settled for a pair of new headphones. It was pretty expensive, but we hope he'll like it.

With all the shopping done, we were prepared for the best part of this date.

Zen's musical!

We entered the hall which was already filled with people, all of them chattering and getting hyped about the show. Of course, we couldn't miss Zen's musical with his new role.

As Zen got VIP seats for us, we were lucky enough to be seated in front at the second row. The first row is for the directors and the rest of the staff involved. Well, not that I'm complaining, the second row has a spectacular view too.

Since we were so busy with shopping, we entered the hall quite late. Lucky enough, we were just in time. Soon, the music cue the start of the show. Curtains were drawn back and a familiar figure, dressed in what looks like a samurai costume comes into sight.

"Zen!" Jaehee and I said simultaneously. All the fangirls were cheering as well. In the corner, we could see his fanclub holding up banners which said, "Zen, we love you!"

Wow. It's my first time attending Zen's show and I've got to say, he is actually quite popular. I believe many people came to watch because of him. Of course, he was working under a remarkable director as well.

I continue to watch in awe. Zen carefully acts the fight scenes, but at the same time it looks very natural like he was a trained swordsman. I can see why Jaehee loves Zen's musical so much. His acting is magnificent and he does everything with great effort.

The show ended before we knew it. I guess time passes fast when you're enjoying yourself.

"It was amazing!" I told Jaehee. I have no regrets coming to his musical and of course would love to watch Zen act again.

Jaehee nodded. "I told you, Zen's acting is great. Honestly, he deserves much more attention and greater roles than this. He could even work in a mass production."

Before I could reply, I saw Zen appear behind Jaehee.

"You're flattering me, Jaehee," he laughed. "I'm not that great, but thank you."

Jaehee jumped. "Zen! Well done!"

"You were awesome, Zen," I added.

Zen gave us his killer smile. "Thank you for coming, the both of you. I did well because of your support. Well then, shall we go?"

The three of us returned to our base together. We had something special planned tonight, and that is a Christmas party! We were all looking forward to this day.

Of course, we can't just stop at RFA parties. We should also hold parties exclusively for ourselves.

It was a long day, but a fulfilling one.

And that's because I have my best friend here with me, Jaehee.

* * *

 **Credits to Irini (** **~irini)** **for being my proofreader and for the gift ideas!**

 **Sorry I totally did not know what to get Seven ;A; I would give him all my love and many other stuff but they're all not physical ;;; I tried. If you have any gift ideas, feel free to drop some! I'm still curious hahaha.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read! ^^**


End file.
